Casa
by Hemsut
Summary: Finais felizes, porque às vezes toda a gente merece um pouco de fluff. Roy/Ed Tradução da fic Home por BeautifulFiction.


Disclaimer: Fulmetal Alchemist não me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa<strong>

Cada árvore estava trajada de rubi e âmbar, engrinaldada com tons de cobre e castanho. Na brisa sentia-se um toque de geada, fazendo com que a sua respiração fosse visível mal atravessava os seus lábios e fazendo com que as articulações do seu automail emperrassem, mas ainda havia algum calor na luz do sol. Cor espalhava-se pela paisagem: um vibrante último esforço por parte da natureza. Ed sabia que dentro de algumas semanas só existiriam árvores nuas e um céu tão frio e frágil quanto o gelo, mas por enquanto o mundo estava a mostrar o dedo à morte. Podia estar a caminho, tão certa quanto o pôr-do-sol, mas a vida seria vivida até ao fim. Sem perder um segundo, sem perder um momento.

Ed parou por baixo da folhagem de um carvalho, encostando-se ao fuste do tronco e fechando os olhos. Um sorriso assomou espontaneamente aos seus lábios enquanto escutava o murmúrio de Central e os sons alegres causados pelo vento. O ano podia estar a chegar ao fim mas ele nunca se tinha sentido tão _vivo_.

Sabia que ainda devia estar algo inebriado, embriagado com a euforia estonteante que advinha do sucesso. Fazia ainda poucas semanas que esperara perder tudo; o seu futuro, a sua vida, o seu amante, tudo para manter a sua promessa e trazer o corpo do seu irmão de volta da Porta. Em vez disso aqui estava, esta felicidade perfeita, tão estranha que ele quase que não a reconheceu.

Isto era a liberdade. Nunca se tinha apercebido do quão apertada a jaula criada pelas suas promessas era – até agora. Não só tinha trazido Al de volta da Porta como também se tinha restaurado a si próprio. Não o seu braço ou a sua perna, podia viver perfeitamente sem eles, mas tinha recuperado o futuro. Um futuro ao qual tinha achado não ter direito desde criança. Agora, o tempo estendia-se à sua frente, não um manual a ditar todas as suas acções, mas um livro em branco cujas páginas estavam à espera de ser preenchidas. Sempre tinha acreditado ser o dono das suas próprias escolhas, em conseguir agir face a tudo o que lhe aparecesse à frente e de conseguir sair vitorioso, mas pela primeira vez, podia acreditar realmente nessas convicções.

Deixar o exército, devolver o relógio, esse era o último passo para se soltar das amarras do passado e, hoje, finalmente, tinha-se visto livre desse contrato inútil. Sem mais armas ou dor ou ordens estúpidas. Sem precisar de voltar a percorrer o país em missões e, o que era mais importante, sem voltar a ter de esconder o que sentia.

Tinha decorrido quase um ano desde que ele e Roy tinham caído nos braços e nas camas um do outro, encontrando um consolo agridoce nessa onda arrebatadora de paixão. Com o passar dos meses essa paixão foi sendo temperada com algo mais suave e infinitamente mais forte, algo capaz de aguentar o peso do secretismo. Durante quase um ano, Ed tinha estado no gabinete e fingido não se importar, não ver a exaustão, a dor e o medo que Roy podia conseguir esconder de todos – menos dele. Quase um ano a não o poder alcançar ou tocar a menos que estivessem entre quatro paredes, seguros. E agora, finalmente, isso tinha acabado.

Inspirou profundamente, cheirando a terra húmida e algo mais, algo que dava ao ar puro um travo de calor. Abrindo os olhos, viu Roy na orla da sombra criada pela árvore, um tom de azul, preto e uma pele pálida e perfeita, sexy como tudo e só _dele_. Dele para tocar e saborear sem qualquer risco de ir a tribunal marcial por confraternização, ou de serem separados para seu próprio bem. Ainda poderiam haver consequências, ainda ouviriam sussurros rudes atrás de mãos ásperas, mas não havia nada que eles não conseguissem enfrentar juntos.

"Como é que te sentes," Roy perguntou serenamente, os olhos de um negro intenso enquanto se aproximava lentamente, o seu uniforme sussurrando promessas, "sabendo que nunca mais tens de obedecer a nenhuma ordem?"

Ed sorriu, esticando o braço para poder fechar os dedos no casaco de Roy, puxando-o até si até se encontrarem peito contra peito, já sem fôlego com uma necessidade que não tinha desaparecido desde a primeira vez. "Eu nem fazia o que me mandavam, por isso," murmurou Ed, lançando um olhar meio fulminante enquanto Roy ria em concordância, elevando a sua mão enluvada até à bochecha de Ed antes de entrelaçar os seus dedos na base do seu pescoço.

Roy inclinou a cabeça, roçando os seus lábios ao de leve nos de Ed, apartando-os gentilmente de modo a poder saborear o seu gosto. O fogo era selvagem, não perdendo nenhum do seu poder pela sua familiaridade: era um calor que rugia, atravessava o corpo de Ed, concentrando-se no seu baixo-ventre e cintilando nos seus nervos. Um gemido escapou-se, áspero e necessitado, e o som que proveio da garganta de Roy em resposta fez os joelhos de Ed fraquejarem enquanto este inclinava a cabeça, a sua língua acariciando o lábio inferior de Roy e aflorando essa pele macia com uma pequena amostra de dentes.

Como é que eles tinham escondido isto? Ed ainda não conseguia acreditar. Ambos possuíam um brilho com o enamoramento, ruborizados desde a alma até à flor da pele. Como é que alguém podia olhar para eles e não ver isso imediatamente? Seria o mundo tão egoisticamente cego que a sua visão ignoraria algo tão dolorosa e incrivelmente óbvio quanto isto?

Separaram-se, ambos respirando pesadamente enquanto desejo se fazia sentir no espaço entre os seus corpos. Roy acariciou a testa de Ed, um riso rouco ficando preso na sua garganta enquanto ele murmurava, "Há meses que queria fazer isto, beijar-te sem me importar com quem nos possa ver." Os seus lábios afloraram ao pescoço de Ed, beliscando a pele macia, a língua lambendo e os dentes marcando, enquanto Ed se contorcia, impotente.

"_Meu._"

"Meu," Ed rosnou em resposta, pressionando as suas ancas de forma significativa contra a protuberância nas calças do uniforme de Roy, esfregando-se como um gato, ao longo do corpo do seu amante, querendo tocá-lo em todo o lado e soltando um lamento quando Roy deu um passo atrás, atraindo Ed para fora daquele caramanchão dourado.

"Casa?" rouquejou Roy, a sua voz um suave murmúrio.

A negação automática que tinha dito a Al vezes sem conta durante aqueles anos todos assomou aos lábios de Ed. Eles não tinham casa. Tinham-na queimado, e não havia volta a dar.

Só que isso já não era verdade. Essa vida já tinha acabado, um capítulo encerrado que nunca mais tinha de ser sofrido.

Gentilmente, deu a mão a Roy, entrelaçando os dedos enquanto se esticava para o beijar uma vez mais, só que desta vez suavemente.

"Casa."

Fim

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **E pronto, aqui está o meu primeiro (pequeno) projecto de tradução. Esta é uma tradução da fic 'Home' por BeautifulFiction (http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/4232177/1/Home). Ela foi muito simpática em deixar-me traduzir as suas histórias. Espero que gostem e, se possível, vão dar uma vista de olhos pelas histórias dela – são fantásticas. ^^

Agradecem-se comentários. :D


End file.
